Choices
by BDwyer96
Summary: Hermione is confused, Draco is a changed man, and the twins are giving into their selfish desires. Will they ever find happiness with the person they love?
1. Chapter 1

**_This is my first fanfiction, please enjoy. :)_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. _**

Hermione trotted through the hallways of her closest home. She needed to find Harry immediately, but that was proving to be a bit of a problem considering he was nowhere at all. Not one person had seen him and not even Ron was quite sure where he was. She held his potions book tight to her side, wondering why on earth he would keep such a terrible book in the first place. He had been told before by Mr. Weasley not to trust anything if you couldn't see where it held it's brain. Or in Voldemort's case, it's nose.

Hermione smiled at her joke, but shook it off. The dark Lord was still at large doing damage somewhere or other. They were in their sixth year, and Harry was very much intrigued by 'The Half Blood Prince' his new potions teacher. Because apparently, Mr. Slughorn wasn't good enough. Hermione rolled her eyes, but she knew it was for the best. This was all going to lead to the bigger picture in the end. After all, most things worked out in Harry's favor. Even if it was only by luck or chance.

She temporarily lost herself in her thoughts and was brought back to reality when her face collided with solid form of a taller boy. She lost her balance for a quick moment and gasped when he wrapped his arms around her waste and brought her tight to his chest.

"Woah there Mudblood, cool it before you take someone down with you." A familiar voice drawled.

Within seconds Hermione was five feet away from him and had her wand at the ready. Draco Malfoy was one of her sworn enemies and he just held her like she was his best friend. Or worse, his lover. She whipped her head around to see if anyone else was in the corridor but apparently she had taken a wrong turn and ended up near the dungeons. The castle never ceased to amaze her.

"Malfoy! What on earth do you think you're doing frightening me like that?!" She yelled quietly.

"Merlin Granger, calm down! I only stopped you before you happened to run into Blaze, Merlin knows what he would have done to you." He rolled his eyes dramatically and leaned against the stone wall, his white-blonde hair moved slightly in the cold dungeon air.

Hermione pointed her wand at his face "Why did you grab me then!?"

Without batting an eyelash at her raised wand he answered in his most bored voice saying "Granger, you were falling, it was an instinct, obviously. I saw someone falling, so I grabbed them to keep them up."

"You're lying, I've seen you watch your best friends fall over and all you do is laugh at them every time. What are you playing at Malfoy?" She was milking him, there was something odd about the look in his eyes that made her cheeks feel warm.

"Granger, I already told you. You're wasting my time." He smirked and turned away.

She waited a few moments, staring at his retreating figure, before calling. "Malfoy! Have you seen Harry?!"

"Potter? Yeah I've seen him. He was in the library." He turned again.

"Thanks Malfoy!" Hermione smiled at his back and turned, but not before she seen his hand go up in a sort of 'You're Welcome' gesture.

As soon as she turned the nearest corner she smacked herself in the head, how could she have forgotten the library? She made it there in record time and just as Draco had promised, there was Harry, sitting at one of the tables, looking through a large assortment of books. She dropped his potions book on top of a pile that was swaying already. Effectively catching his attention.

"Hermione? Where did you find that?" He grabbed it and held it close to his chest. "You didn't show anyone, did you?"

She rolled her eyes. "Harry, I've been looking for you for nearly two hours. Trying to get that stupid book to you before someone saw it."

"You mean, it took you two hours to find the library? Wow, you've changed." He laughed happily and Hermione smiled and playfully smacked him on the top of his head.

"I'm going to go back to the common room to make sure that everything is going alright. Good luck finding what you're looking for, Harry."

She felt bad leaving him behind, but he was getting so secretive lately. It was like he didn't want her and Ron around anymore. All she wanted was him to trust them again, they never done anything to betray his trust. But he was getting rid of them as if to save them from the big bad world. Before she could get in another thought she had run into two hard bodies. Mentally slapping herself for making the same mistake twice in a row.

She was afraid to see who she'd hit now. But she needn't worry about finding out, within' seconds it was obvious.

"Now Hermione, I know we're beautiful-" Fred began.

"-but that doesn't matter, you shouldn't throw yourself at us." George finished.

"I'm sorry, I must've gotten lost in my thoughts." She blushed.

"Georgie, it seems as though we have a shy bird here." Fred said with fake seriousness.

"Indeed Freddie, it seems as though she can't bring herself to tell the truth." George said, the mirror of his twin.

"Yes, she can't admit that she was drawn to our sexy personalities." Fred smirked playfully at Hermione.

"My, She must be very shy.. What should we do about this my dear brother?" George mirrored his brothers smirk and whispered in Fred's ear.

"Mhmm, yes. Yes. That sounds interesting. Do you think she'd let us do that to her? I don't know, that sounds like a bit much for such a shy little angel." Fred said his feedback loudly.

Hermione could only stare at them in shock. She quickly made her way past them and to the fat ladies portrait. She was too shy and too scared to turn around. Her face was burning, she knew she was overreacting but something inside of her was telling her that all three boys were flirting with her. First Draco and then Fred and George, she shook it off as some bug that was going around the castle.  
But there was still a nagging worry in the back of her head. And her heart was fluttering at the thought of the boys who seemed to be trying to win her.

Draco, he was such a bad boy, but he seemed so subtle in his flirting. She was so confused, maybe she just wanted it to be the way it was. Maybe that encounter never even happened. Maybe she dreamed it up. But it was real, and she knew it, there was no way that she could have imagined the feeling of his soft skin against hers. In reality, before it happened, she probably wouldn't have even tried to imagine it. He was so good looking though, and today he seemed to be trying to be nice to her.

Hermione smiled and made her way through the portrait hole and into the Gryffindor common room. Ron was sitting at one of the tables, it looked as though he was having some trouble with an assignment. She flopped down in the chair next to him and stared down at his paper. He had already written three paragraphs about the wrong topic. Hermione smiled and tapped his shoulder lightly.

"Ronald?" She said softly.

He turned his head slowly and looked at her through heavily lidded eyes, it was clear to her that he needed rest.

"Ronald, you should probably get some sleep, I'll do this for you." She said sweetly.

The orange haired boy never looked happier. And for the first time ever he threw his arms around Hermione and hugged her close. She hugged him back happily and when he let her go a dark blush had settled over his face. He waved to her, smiled sleepily and started his way up to the boys dormitories. Hermione thought it was odd that he would hug her, after all, he was very much in love with Lavender Brown.

One day, everything would make sense. She knew it, but that day might be years away. She closed her eyes and shook her head. She shouldn't dwell on it, she knew that one day something very bad was going to happen. Everyone knew there was going to be a war, they just didn't want to believe it. The Order was still working hard to track down Voldemort, Harry was fighting through another mystery and her and Ron were following him blindly. Malfoy was up to something and Harry was fighting to find out what it was. It was just another year at Hogwarts.

Then there was Dumbledore, the media was all over him. He was one of the greatest wizards alive but that didn't stop them from spreading lies and rumors about him. It made Hermione sick to her stomach. It confused her that Dumbledore would do nothing to try and stop the deceit. But she was sure there was a reason, Albus Dumbledore was a very intelligent man afterall.

It took her an hour to finish Ron's essay, she had written hers the day it was assigned and the most difficult part was writing it differently and mocking Ron's printing. Harry's printing was neat, whereas Ron's was very untidy and hard to copy. She dropped the quil and yawned. It was not yet late enough to go to sleep, and dinner in the great hall was about to start. She supposed she should wake Ron before it started.

She crept up the stairs to the boys dormitories quietly. Opening the door she found Ron, collapsed on his bed, still in his jeans and t-shirt. The blankets weren't pulled over him and he was snoring softly. Hermione smiled and walked towards him. He looked so content, she dropped down next to him, kneeling in front of his face.

"Ronald," she said quietly. "Ronald, it's time to wake up."

He only grunted softly and wriggled around before cuddling into himself and falling asleep. She rolled her eyes and began poking him on his shoulder.

"Ronald! Wake up! Dinner is about to begin!" She said it loudly this time.

His eyes opened sleepily, and he sat up slowly. "C'mon Hermione! I was having a good dream."

"Oh well, you can have a good dream after dinner." She smiled and helped him to stand up.

For a while now, she had begun to take the role of mother figure for both boys. Even though Ron had a mother he could rely on, she wasn't always around. It was always a full time job with Harry and it made Hermione happy to know that Harry at least relied on her for something.  
When Ron had regained his footing and was at least half awake they started towards the great hall. There were only a handful of people in the common room and even they were standing and getting ready to eat their dinners. Ron let Hermione pass in front of him and followed her out of the portrait hole. Once outside Hermione caught a glimpse of two heads of identical red hair. Both holding the mirrorred smirk.

Fred slipped his arm around her shoulders and stood on her right, and George slipped his arm around her waist and stood on her left. Ron only stared, dumbfounded.

"Georgie, it appears that our shy little birdie has come looking for us." Fred said jovially.

"Yes Freddie, what a loyal little creature she is." George said, glancing down at Hermione's shocked face.

There was silence, and Hermione was sure that her heart could be heard over the sounds of the chatter and scuffing of shoes. She knew that she didn't have any feelings for either Fred, George or Malfoy, but they were quickly approaching and she had no idea if she would be able to control them for much longer. It always occurred to her that she and Ron would end up together, what with everything they had gone , and would go, through together. It seemed as though that was what fate had wanted. Yet, her heart had found three other boys, three boys who she would have never even considered going after.

She came back to the real world when she felt Fred and Georges heat disappear from her sides. Something inside of her wished they would come back. She stared up into the boys' faces. They were so perfectly alike, and so devilishly handsome, she wondered what it would feel like if they kissed her with those soft, perfect lips.

She caught herself in that thought and shook her head. She shouldn't think about things like that, they were her friends. It wasn't right.  
Come on Hermione, you know it's so wrong! Why would you even think that they would like someone like you? They're players! All they want is your body!

She thought it over, two perfectly sexy men would most definitely not want her at all. She was a book worm, she spent more time in the library than she did anywhere else, not to mention the fact that they barely talked to her at all.

"Gred! I think there's something wrong with our shy bird! She isn't talking or moving!" George said with fake worry.

"Forge, I think that's what you call thinking. Our shy little bird is thinking!" Fred said with mock enthusiasm.

"Would you two sod off, you're annoying." Ron growled.

"No, it's okay Ron. We all have to get to the great hall anyway." Hermione said in her most buisness-like voice. "Oh, and Gred and Forge, I would appreciate it if you stopped calling me your shy little bird. I don't belong to anybody."

And she disappeared into the great hall, but not before she noticed the watchful gaze of a certain slytherin, his eyes followed her across the room.

She'd never felt more alive.


	2. Chapter 2

His hands roamed across her soft, perfect, delicate skin. His lips fell against hers, he tried so hard not to break her, it was as though she were made of glass. He heard her soft wimpers and moans as he worked her body. She was everything to him, he just loved the way her hair cascaded over the blankets beneath her. Her lips were parted slightly and her eyes were half lidded and filled with lust. She was his and his only, she belonged to him.

He leaned down to kiss her lips when she whispered. "Draco-"

"WAKE UP WOULD YA?" he heard his best friend call out to him distantly and opened his eyes.

The sun beamed in and his eyes landed on Blaise standing over him. "Why did you wake me?"

Blaise gave him his most bored expression. "You've forgotten? The Quidditch game starts in about two hours, mate."

Within seconds Draco was out of his bed and on his way to the showers. He must have lost his memory somewhere between screwing Granger in his dreams and Blaise screaming in his ear. Had his father known he had fallen for the mudblood, than he probably wouldn't exist for much longer. But he had a sinking feeling that he would not exist for much longer anyway, not with the Dark Lord after him.

The vanishing cabinet was taking up all of his extra time, even Quidditch, his favorite game, was no longer of any enjoyment to him. It only sucked up more of his energy, and the last thing he needed was to be stuck in a hospital bed, unable to do anything at all. Fear had become the only feeling he knew. He no longer knew what happiness was, or sadness, or anger, he was only ever afraid.

He found solace in thoughts of Granger, he loved her. He had for a long time. Yesterday, in a strange turn of events, he had found her alone in a dungeon but he couldn't bring himself to do anything to her. He even felt a pang of guilt when he called her mudblood. He hated that he had to push her away like he did. But if he didn't keep her away, then she would only be hurt by him. It was the same reason he never apologized to Potter or Weasley. They were the wizarding worlds only hope. He could not let them get hurt.

He sometimes wished pain upon the Weasel, considering that was the man who was going to steal his Hermione away forever. Even though he knew that Weasel would be able to take far better care of her than he ever could. But he'd never forget the feeling of her slender frame in his arms, the way her hair smelled of roasted chestnuts, the soft gasp when she collided with his cold and hateful body. He wanted more of her, he couldn't help it. She was his drug, the one thing that kept him sane through everything.

The hot water fell against his skin, not warming him at all. He wanted redemption, but he couldn't even try, not with Voldemort after him. He didn't want to finish his quest. Dumbledore didn't deserve to die, not at his hand. He wasn't going to be able to do it. But he had to, he needed to. For his mother, he didn't care if his father burned in hell, no, he needed to save his mother.

He turned off the water and pulled on a white button up shirt, with a green tie and slytherin sweater. He stretched and yawned, he hadn't gotten much sleep, and the erotic dream about Hermione had not been very relaxing. He pulled on his green silk boxers and slipped into his black jeans. He never was a fan of fancy trousers and rather enjoyed the muggle clothes. He slipped on his shoes and stepped out of the bathroom and into the Slytherin common room.

Pansy was sitting, flipping through a news paper, a bored expression plastered on her face. Her pug nose was held high in the air. He never liked Pansy, she was a whore to say the least. Every male in the Slytherin house had been at her at least once, Blaise used to brag about getting a piece of her every night, until he realized that everyone in Slytherin house had gotten a piece of her as well. Pansy had an unfaltering attraction to the Slytherin prince. But Draco wanted nothing to do with her at all.

He had her once, when he was hammered. He couldn't remember the incident and chose to pretend that it never happened. But Blaise had told him repeatedly that he had taken her on a muggle pool table in front of a whole room of people. He was too scared to dwell on that topic, she probably had more diseases than a rat.

She stared at him with half lidded, lust-filled eyes. It was as though, all she ever wanted was sex, at all times. It made no sense how she could want such an unnecessary thing. She obviously never felt love before. Draco knew that if he had Hermione the only thing that would matter was her, just her and her only. He was so stupid for thinking he could have her, but his heart wanted her. Why did he only want what he couldn't have? He was such an asshole, he had to be, or else he would only hurt the people he loved.

He found Blaise making out with a fourth year in the dormitories. Staring at his calendar he found that the Quidditch match against Ravenclaw wasn't for another two weeks. His friend had lied just to wake him up.

"Blaise, What the hell? Why did you wake me up?" He growled.

"Thought you could use this beautiful Saturday to finish some of your work." He winked and began making out with the girl again.

Draco rolled his eyes and started for the room of requirements, his friend was right, he couldn't waste any more time. Before he even made it to the end of the room Pansy burst through the door and slammed into his chest, knocking all air out of his body and almost taking him down.

"Drakey! Drakey! Come to Hogsmeade with me!" She squealed in her most annoying girly voice.

Draco looked back at his friend, who had successfully made it to the girls chest, too preoccupied to help. Rolling his eyes he pushed Pansy off and made for the door again.

"Drakey! Where are you going hunny?" She followed him out. "Aren't you going to take me to Hogsmeade Hunny? Hunny? Are you listening? I want you to buy me something pretty! Please Drakey!"

"Pansy! For Merlin's sake, leave me the hell alone! I'm not going to Hogsmeade with you! I'm busy, now leave." He slammed the portrait in her face.

In the quiet of the dungeons he was finally able to think properly, there wasn't much that needed to be done on the vanishing cabinet, he had worked for a large part of the year on it. He was finally getting the hang of it, with some elbow grease and magic he would make sure that the thing worked by the end of the year. He was walking past the library when he heard the soft whisper of a voice that he lived to listen to.

"I'm running out of quils, oh, and I could do with a few new books. Hmmm." She seemed to be thinking out loud.

He stepped into the doors of the library and watched her, bending over a table, not paying attention to anything that was going on around her. She was making a list, He walked silently over to her. Staring over her shoulder he read "For My Birthday." It must have been her birthday.

"Oy, Granger. Is it your birthday?" He tried to make it sound drawled and douche bag-like, but he didn't have it in him today.

She whipped around and nearly stuck her wand up his nose, about to scream some sort of curse. He went cross eyed, looking at the wand that was held dangerously close. He heard her giggle, she must have been laughing at his face. He smiled happily.

"You think that's funny?" He smirked, "I bet you'd die if you seen me in front of a mirror when I'm bored."

She smiled up at him, he made a face that he knew even he would have laughed at. She nearly doubled over. He had made her laugh, something he'd promised himself he would never do. But something inside of him warmed up, and his heart didn't feel so dark anymore. It was her laugh.

"Promise. me. you'll. never. make. that. face in public." She said between laughs.

He put out his pinky finger in a muggle act of promise, she looked up at him, shocked.

"You know what a pinky swear is?" She asked, locking her pinky in his larger one.

"Obviously, I do know how to read Granger. I happen to be a fan of muggle tales and books. They do a lot of promising." He smiled and redirected his attention to the list on the table

She followed his eyes and quickly hid the list. He smirked and glanced at her blushing face. She was adorable.

"So, is it your birthday?" He asked again, she replied with a quick nod. "Do you want to go to Hogsmeade?"

She stared up at him questioningly. If any of his Slytherin friends were to see him with Granger he would be dead, but he couldn't not bring her to Hogsmeade on her birthday. It wouldn't be un-gentlemanly of him.

"C'mon, I'll get you something." He smiled warmly at her. "It's the least I can do for being such a git to you, Potter and Weasley."

He felt good, Like he was doing something good for her. She smiled happily.

"Yeah, that'd be great, tha-"

There was a bang behind them that nearly scared Draco and Hermione out of their pants. Draco swung around and whipped out his wand, only to be facing two identical faces. Their shockingly red hair told all, and before he knew it, there were two identical wands being pointed in his face as well. He let his wand fall to his side in defeat.

"Get out of here, ferret." Fred said angrily.

"Yes, stop harrassing Hermione, you git." Finished George.

Draco sent Hermione an apologetic look over his shoulder before pushing past the Weasley's silently. So, his plans for Hogsmeade were ruined by a pair of Gryffindors. How ironic. He set off for the room of requirements, listening as Hermione laughed happily at something one of the twins said. He looked back to find the doors of the library closed. He already missed her smile. He was heading towards the room of requirements, trotting up the grand staircase happily thinking of her laugh when he found Potter on the ground, twitching violently, he was moaning in agony.  
Draco fell to his knees in front of him, Harry's whole body was covered in sweat. Draco shook him but he didn't stir.

"POTTER! POTTER WAKE UP! POTTER!" He screamed.

There was no one else around, everyone was in Hogsmeade somewhere, Hermione was two floors down. He grabbed Potter and lifted him into his arms, for a small man, Potter had weight. The infirmary was on the same floor as Hermione, he had to get his and Potters weight down two flights of ridiculously long stairs.

He started slowly to keep his energy, but Potter was looking worse and worse by the second. He had to move quickly, it seemed Potter was stuck in a bad dream. He looked sickly pale, it was scaring Draco, he looked like he was about to die. He ran down the last few stairs and straight to the library, screaming for help as loudly as he could, hoping that Hermione had not left yet. To his Surprise Fred and George burst through the doors.

"Help! Potter! I found him and.. and he needs help." Draco said breathlessly.

Fred grabbed Potter and George pulled his wand on Draco, sending a nasty hex at him, hitting him square in the ribs. It felt like his skin was ripping apart, George ran after his brother. Draco collapsed to his knees, not expecting the pain he was feeling. He stared after the retreating figures, Potter hanging limply out of Freds arms. He fell against the floor, gasping like a fish out of water.

Then there was a pair of honey brown eyes looking down over him, worry floating in them like a sea of compassion. He smiled up at her as she took out her wand and began whispering the counter-hex. He felt the pain lessen from his limbs. He took a deep breath, he was still heavy. He rolled over onto his back and closed his eyes.

"What happened?" She asked.

"I don't know, I was walking up the staircase to find Blaise, and I found Potter on the floor, writhing and moaning." He felt bad lying to her about what he was doing but he really couldn't tell the truth all the time. "I never did that to him, I wouldn't hurt him like that for no reason."

She put her fingers through his hair. "I believe you." She whispered.

And before he could fully comprehend what was going on, her mouth was on his. She was kissing him. Full on kissing him. It only took him a moment to catch on and return the kiss and it was the most amazing thing he'd ever felt. Her soft, perfect lips, pressed tight against his. Then there was the feeling of her hot tongue pressed against his mouth, asking for permission to enter. He obliged and within seconds they were completely wrapped around one another. Their tongues fighting for dominance until finally they had to break apart for air.

She stood slowly above him and walked towards the hospital wing, leaving him behind in his thoughts. He watched her leave from his spot on the floor in front of the library. He never blinked until he could no longer see her. Then he shakily got to his feet, his knees still weak from the attack earlier. He started for the stairs again, trying to ignore the aching in his joints and wondering if what just happened was real. He climbed the stairs, his breath coming out in gasps. He didn't know the hex George had sent at him but even the counter-hex didn't stop the pain.

He finally made it up the stairs and fell to his knees. Gasping, there was an unnatural cold going through his bones. Standing up again he looked down the dim-lit hallway. It wasn't Georges hex filling him with cold. There was something standing at the end of the hallway. It was tall and dark staring at him, but Draco couldn't see it's face.

There was a dementor in the hallway, at Hogwarts, one of the most guarded schools on the face of the planet. The tall cloaked figure began walking closer and closer to him. That's when something struck him, dementors didn't have feet. He sent several spells at the imposter, hitting it each time, but it just kept walking towards him.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Draco screamed.

Whoever it was had obviously been the one who had attacked Potter.

"STUPEFY!" He screamed, sending a jet of red light at his opponent.

The spell hit the imposter in the chest, effectively taking it out. He watched as it fell and landed against the rock floors with a sickening crunching noise. There was no more noise, Draco just stood shaking in the hallway, too tired and drained to even move. He wanted nothing more than to collapse and never move again. But he pushed himself to move, to take the necessary steps to his victim.

He limped up the long hallway to the black lump breathing heavily on the floor. The only sound was his foot steps echoing back and forth. He stopped walking when he was only a few feet away from the cloak, dropping to his knees he lifted the cloak from the persons face.

"Enervate." He said boredly.

Crabbe and Goyle lifted their heads sleepily. "Malfoy, why did you do that?" Crabbe asked drowsily.

"You idiots! What were you thinking!" Draco screamed.

"Well, Potter was snooping after us so we ran into the room of requirements and grabbed a big black cloak, then we sent a few curses after him. That was all." Goyle explained.

"What do you think you're doing?! He said he wanted Potter to himself. You almost killed him back there!" Draco was raging, he couldn't believe they could be so stupid.

"Well boss, why'd you save him like that?" Crabbe said with a smirk. "Are you in love with Potter?"

Draco rolled his eyes and ignored his dumbass of a friend. "In case you haven't noticed, I just saved your asses. If Potter were to die here, you would be expelled, and worse, if Voldemort knew that you two idiots killed the boy who lived he wouldn't be proud, he would be pissed."

"But he would only be angry, that's not so bad. I mean, after he got over the anger, we would be famous!" Crabbe said happily.

"No Crabbe! Don't you understand? Have you not seen what The Dark Lord does to people when he's angry!?" Draco was trying to remain calm, but his friends were making it rather difficult. "He'd kill you both for breaking his rules!"

Goyle laughed like an idiot and Draco glared at him. "What's so funny?"

"Draco and Potter up in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G." He sang happily. "First comes love, then comes marriage-"

"Then comes Potter with the bab-y carriage" Crabbe finished.

The two of them were falling out of his hands like sand. He was protecting them for years, keeping them safe from themselves, but they were slowly falling away from him and somewhere deep within' he had a feeling that they would get hurt. He faught back the urge to strangle Goyle and pushed past the two idiots.

"Get out of here before someone finds you, they happen to think that I am the one who cursed Potter and I plan to keep it that way. And if you try any more funny business I'll curse you into oblivion." He sent them his most menacing glare and started down the hallway towards his destination.

The pain from Weasley's attack had not yet resided, instead it had gotten significantly worse. He watched over his shoulder as Crabbe and Goyle disappeared 'round a corner before falling against the wall. It was excruciating, he pondered going to the nurse but concluded that it would be better to stay far away from Potter and his loyal followers.

He dragged himself the rest of the ways until he made it to the room, doing the normal ritual he found the door and pushing through it he found a room, full to bursting with hidden objects from over thousands of years. The place was filthy and it was unknown to the boy as to what was in there, but none of that really mattered anyway. The only thing that mattered was that he get the vanishing cabinet fixed before the end of the school year.

It took very little effort to find the large, monster of a cabinet. He had hated the sight of the thing since it had started wearing him out and today, mixed with the sickening pain, it happened to be the last thing he wanted to see. Yet, one day of missed work would mean another day of missed relaxation. He pulled out his wand shakily and whispered a few spells into the cold air.

He felt his energy drain with each spell whispered and suddenly, before he could even fully understand what had happened, all he could feel was coldness and the world went black.

And for once, Draco Malfoy was at peace.


	3. Chapter 3

Fred's face distorted at the sounds of Harry's raspy breathing. He couldn't believe that someone could be so cruel and inhumane as to hurt someone so badly, even if they did hate each other, Malfoy had no right to attack Harry. It made him sick to his stomach, those pure blood gits who thought they were number one all the time, thought they could do anything and money would always save them.

He wanted badly to destroy Malfoy. Such a ferret didn't deserve to walk the face of the planet. It was rather simple really, if you got rid of Malfoy, you got rid of lots of un-needed problems. In fact, Fred didn't see what good there was in letting him stay at Hogwarts. He felt smug all the same, as soon as Dumbledore knew what he had done to Harry, Malfoy would surely be expelled from Hogwarts forever and life would be good.

George looked down at the unconscious mess that was the boy who lived. Madam Pomfrey had successfully stabilized him and had only recently let visitors in. There were quite a few of Harry's fans circled around the hospital bed. Ginny was sobbing, holding his hand tightly in hers, as if letting go would kill them both. Cho Chang was staring wide eyed at the state that he was in, unsure of what to be doing with herself, Hermione and Ron were sitting on either side of their best friend, giving him the power of their high spirits to see if he could wake up any faster.

Madam Pomfrey had already promised them that Harry was most definitely going to wake up and make a full recovery, but there was still a gloomy atmosphere surrounding the group. They wanted badly for their hero to wake up very soon. It felt as though the world would collapse without him. Their hearts were slowly getting crushed, and if he didn't wake up, the wizarding world would lose all hope. Fred shook his head, it wasn't time to think like that.

He turned toward Hermione, he caught her eye and nodded his head in the direction of the door. Fred caught on and was hot on their tails.

"So," George said seriously, "Did he admit to it or what?"

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked dumbly.

"Malfoy! Did he admit to hurting Harry?!" George almost screamed. "You took a long time to catch up with us, it was obvious that you'd been interrogating him."

Hermione bit her lip, put her hands on her hips, and let her weight settle on one foot. "It wasn't him." She said simply.

"What do you mean it wasn't him?! Look at the evidence Hermione! Everything points to him!" Fred growled.

"Have you not heard a word spoken towards me by anyone Fred? Have you not heard that I am possibly the smartest witch of our age? Listen to me, the both of you, that boy is innocent, there is absolutely no way he could have made it up those stairs in such a short time and sent such advanced spells at him. It's not physically possible, not even in the wizarding world and if Malfoy had honestly hurt Harry, do you think he would do such a noble thing as to save him? Do you?"

"It sounds a bit to us-" Said Fred,

"-Like you are trying to defend the ferret." Finished George.

"I am not defending a ferret!" Hermione barked at them. "I am simply stating the truth of the matter. Now, if you two would please leave me alone, I need to go and support my best friend. Thank you for your time."

Just like that she had disappeared into the infirmary. Fred and George staring after her blankly, processing what she had said slowly. Fred had come to the conclusion that she had complimented the ferret in saying that he had done something noble. He was scared that something had gone terribly wrong inside her head. Maybe her brain had grown too big for her skull and she was slowly forgetting what an arse Malfoy was.

George shivered slowly in the cold of the hallway, they stood silently. Thinking of what they could possibly do next, and so they both came to the conclusion that they should wish Harry a fast recovery one last time and then head out for the Gryffindor common room to plot out their revenge against Malfoy. Even if Hermione was somehow right and the ferret hadn't hurt Harry, he deserved it for his past misdemeanors.

In all truth and honesty, Fred and George hated that kid. He had continuously brought them down because of their social standing, getting on them about being 'blood-traitors' when his 'pure' blood was so clean and innocent. Oh how they hated him and his snide remarks. His back lashing and the pain he caused other students. But the biggest reason why they hated him was the way he treated Hermione.

Neither would admit to the other but they loved her, both of them. They wanted her, wanted her touch, her lips, her love. Yet, there was something holding them back, their younger brother, who did not yet realize it, but was as much in love with her as he thought he was in love with Lavendar Brown. They didn't want to see Ron hurt, and that's why they held back from her, but they couldn't do it anymore, they needed her. It was no longer a want, it was a necessity to have her around.

Without her they were drained of all energy, she was like their sun. The truth in all of their lies, the ocean on their world. They needed her to survive the harsh world that awaited them and they had given Ron ample time to make his move, now it was time for them to make theirs.

They stepped through the doors of the infirmary and walked towards Harry's bed, ignoring Hermione's malicious glare. They dropped down on either side of their sick friend and placed their heads softly on his stomach, everyone stared, completely in shock, as they rested themselves against him.

"Heal up, mate, Hogwarts isn't the same without you snooping around and solving mysteries." Fred whispered against the hospital blankets.

"Yeah, get well soon Harry, I don't think I'll be able to sleep knowing that you're down here fighting for consciousness, you'll be in our hearts, mate." George finished off the sermon and they stood together.

Sliding through the crowd and making their way back to the cold corridors they stared at each other. Neither of them was happy with the other for making Hermione angry but they couldn't help it, they needed answers, immediately. Everything between them was a muddled mess and they couldn't help but be worried about the only beacon of shining light they knew of. Hermione.

They pushed their heavy bodies up the stairs, their minds betraying them with sleep, they wanted to stay up all night and think about something to make Draco Malfoy pay. They both knew what was going on deep down, the ferret was stealing their girl away. That night was a bit much for them, what with Harry getting attacked and all. They had to listen to Hermione though, they needed to look at all possibilities before they pinned Malfoy down for sure, but he would be their number one suspect, regardless.

And to be quite honest, Malfoy was probably the only one who would even think about attacking Harry in the first place so it seemed kind of right that they had chosen him. A lot could be done with magic.

Stepping through the portrait hole they were met with a wide array of curious but frightened stares. The older Gryffindors were livid, they were also convinced that it had to be Malfoy who had attacked him. After all, in Hogwarts, if something was meant to be a secret, the whole school would know. A few brave first years asked the twins if their chosen one was doing okay. If the boy who lived would die at the hand of Draco Malfoy.

When the two had successfully made it to their dormitories they sat on their beds and stared at each other. They were starting to feel a little suspicious, maybe Malfoy hadn't hurt Harry. A spell such as the one that had hit Harry would have been a mouthful to scream, they would have heard it and even if they didn't Harry was one of the fastest people they knew. He could dodge a silent spell from behind. Wood hadn't made him seeker for no reason.

"Fred, he couldn't have, they would have had an all out battle in the hallway for sure." Said George thoughtfully.

"I agree, dear brother. Malfoy surely would have had a snide quip, or gotten in a good smirk first, knowing him." Fred replied.

"Who could it have been? I mean, Malfoy was going up the stairs to do something, and that's when he found Harry." George thought out loud.

"Maybe, just maybe, Malfoy was meeting someone up those stairs. Someone who got Harry when he was least expecting it. Someone who knows dark magic, obviously, and he must have wanted to talk to-" Fred was cut off by his brother who jumped off of his bed and hit his head off of one of the bed posts on Fred's.

"Crabbe and Goyle!" George screamed, nursing the wound on his forehead.

"You're right! They could have been hiding up there, Harry must have seen them and followed them, then they attacked him when he thought he was alone! You're absolutely right! We've got to tell Hermione!" It was Fred's turn to jump up, he had always been more classy and graceful than his brother, he didn't hit his head and instead walked quickly towards the door.

George followed his brother, a grin on his face. He finally knew the cause of Harry's misfortune. He was positive that it wouldn't be hard to punish such idiots, they'd fall for anything if it had to do with food. Finally catching up with Fred's fast gate he caught a look of glory subsiding in his eyes. They were so different, yet so much the same. Soon he knew he would have to give up his love for his brother, there surely wasn't any way he could share her. Fred was lucky, he had grace and charm and although George possessed such qualities, he didn't use them like his brother did.

They had shared everything their whole lives and suddenly the one thing they wished to share the most, could not be shared. Hermione would surely feel used and Fred and himself would probably be too jealous to live with. Maybe letting Malfoy keep her would be a good thing, that way he wouldn't have to watch as his heart was ripped apart by his brother. Yet, his brother could take much better care of her than Malfoy ever could. George hoped Malfoy realized that before he had her killed.

Fred caught a glimpse of two baboon-like sixth years coming from down the hall. "George hide!" he whisper screamed. "George?"

Fred stared at his brother, so deep in thought he was barely walking straight and looked like what the muggles would describe as a zombie. He pushed George roughly into one of the secret passageways they traveled often. George shook his head and stared at Fred who simply put his forefinger to his lips and made a soft shh sound.

George obliged, not quite sure what was happening until he heard two dim-witted voices, full of sickening laughter and happiness. George wanted to destroy them right there but apparently, beneath the sniggering and idiocy, they were having a conversation.

"The look on his bloody face!" Laughed Crabbe, "It was almost like screaming 'Mummy come help me!'"

Goyle laughed loudly. "And when I said, 'Who's going to save you now Potter! Your mummy?'"

Their laughs echoed through the hallways, they had paused to have a serious moment, right in front of the secret passageways entrance. It must have been a very chance day for them. Fred was holding tight to a muggle artifact he had bought in a muggle joke shop. It was something akin to a pen, only, it didn't write. He wasn't sure why, and would never understand why muggles would use such infuriating objects. But he realized that there was a lot more going for this pen than he thought, a little while back he hit a small button on the side and got a voice recording from it.

Apparently the little pen had a memory, and he was using it to his advantage.

"But, I still don't understand why Draco looked so concerned. It was like he was about to give his own life for Potter. It was disgusting and then he took him up in his arms and everything." Crabbe said confusedly."Greg, do you have any idea why he'd do something like that, after all these years?"

"Maybe he's gone and lost it, he seems to have lost his head and gone bonkers. If I was him and Pansy was all over me like that I would take her all the time." Goyle replied. "Maybe it's all a scheme to get Potter to trust him. Then he's going to betray him to the Dark Lord, just like Sirius Black did to his parents."

"I dunno Greg, you could be right, but he looked real conserved back there." Crabbe said stupidly."Just the look in his eye when he saw Potter, he was conserved for Potters health."

It took everything in both Fred and Georges body to not laugh, especially in their tired state. But Crabbe and Goyle were too stupid for them, they knew the word 'concerned' before they could talk themselves. Yet, those two blundering fools were sixteen and thought it was pronounced, 'conserved'. They watched as Crabbe and Goyle stumbled down the hallway, their pockets over-flowing with food.

Fred pushed past as soon as they were out of sight, it seemed hard to believe that they could have done that to Harry, but maybe it was their stupidity that brought on the attack anyway. George followed him hastily back to the hospital wing, it seemed that Fred was as ecstatic as himself about the newly found information. Fred would undoubtedly make him and George sit for hours trying to find out the perfect way to completely get their secret out into the open.

The twins could be explained as the second smartest people in the school, their mischief was only another way to try to lead people off of the beaten path. They never liked praise in school-work and would rather a teacher praise them for some amazing invention, which they knew was very highly unlikely. But the two reveled in being top of their Potions class. Hell would freeze over before Snape gave them a potion they couldn't master. Most of their inventions came from potions themselves. It was a very dangerous life-style but they were experienced geniuses.

They burst through the doors simultaneously but quietly. They didn't want to be given dirty looks before they revealed their dark secret. Fred pushed through the crowd, which wasn't really difficult because of his height difference with everyone else. He stopped in front of Hermione, who glared at him darkly. He ignored the look and pulled the pen out of his pocket and with a triumphant look in his eye he pushed the 'play' button, using his wand to turn up the volume so that everyone could hear Crabbe's voice. His and Goyle's conversation echoed throughout the whole wing of the hospital. Hermione's eyes widened as they began their re-telling of the Event.

Fred dropped the pen in her hand and walked back to where his brother had been standing, but he had gone. Fred felt odd, George never left without telling him where he was headed first. He walked slowly out of the infirmary looking both ways up the hallway but George was nowhere to be found. Shrugging his shoulders he headed back towards the Gryffindor common room, already planning Crabbe and Goyles punishment in his head.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione held the pen in her hand, so it was Crabbe and Goyle who had attacked her best friend. She dropped the pen in her pocket once again, she wasn't sure what to do with it. Giving it to a teacher would be the easiest thing to do, but she knew that Fred and George would be getting revenge. It would most likely be one of their unforgettable master plans that would end with the whole school in awe for a long time afterwards.

She shook her head and stood up from the chair in the common room, madam Pomfrey had told them all that Harry need peace and quiet for his recovery. The pen had not left her side since then, she could not find either Fred or George after she made it back to the dormitories and assumed they had gone to bed. Ron was sitting across from her, his eyes filled with worry and fear. They couldn't make it without Harry, it was a fact, and they both knew that if Harry was seriously injured by the curses, they would be sure to destroy Crabbe and Goyle. There was no other way.

Hermione watched as Lavender burst into the room, it wasn't painful to see them together anymore. But it was still disgusting to watch her snog his face off,k she walked towards the girls dormitories. She couldn't stay awake any longer, Harry would want her to have energy.

She fell asleep almost as soon as her head touched her pillow, her dreams consisted of her lips pressed against his. She couldn't shake the feeling of their heat, their softness, the feeling of his platinum blonde hair between her fingers, she couldn't help but admit to herself that she wanted more.

And in her dreams she concluded that it would be safe for her to complete that were no words spoken, just the flutter of his rough hands as they touched her skin. She felt her heart race and her mind shut down as his lips fell against that sensitive spot on her neck, his body pressed against her own. They needed friction, it was incredible, the feeling of his lips traveling upwards until they reached her own.

Her hands pressed against his skin as he pulled his shirt off over his head, his muscles rippling in the moon light. She leaned up against him, kissing his muscles, feeling the intense heat between them. He smiled down at her, a devilish smile, a smile she knew well. A smile that did not belong to him. A smile that belonged to two of the most infuriatingly sexy boys she knew. The three of them were so enticing, she couldn't help but notice. There was no way she could ever act on her feelings, considering she liked all of them equally. But maybe, just maybe, if they acted upon their feelings first, she could choose.

The blonde-haired boy morphed into two red heads, their bodies slightly more toned than his from their practice as beaters. They were bent over her, doing their job equally and identically. It seemed as though their minds were connected in some way. They both had a knee between her spread legs, both had a hand massaging her breast and both had their mouths latched onto her neck. It was unimaginably good,even in her dreams. It was like multiplying the feelings Draco stirred in her by four. It was the greatest thing she'd ever felt.

They both lifted their heads to say something, looked deep into her eyes and giggled. A very girly giggle, one that sounded quite familiar. It was creepy to say the least. Hermione's eyes shot open as she remembered where she was. Lavender Brown was sitting on a bed with a picture of Ron, giggling like a mad person.

Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed heavily, standing from her bed she realized the true damage her dreams had given her. She shivered as the feeling of all of their hands came back to her. She used to have those dreams about Ron, but now that she'd thought about it. He was better off with Lavender. She started towards the washrooms to get washed up before breakfast. She tried to ignore Lavender's incessant giggles.

"Did you have nice dreams, Hermione?" She hissed at the witches back.

"Yes, I did, do you have a problem with it?" She asked, a smart smirk falling upon her face as she looked back at Lavender.

"I-I-Not really. But I bet I know what it was!" She laughed menacingly.

"What would that be?" Hermione said exasperatedly.

"You're trying to steal my Won-Won! I know you like him, but he loves me!" She sounded scared. "YOU'LL NEVER GET HIM! You're just a mudblood."

Hermione ignored her to the best of her ability and walked towards the bathroom.

_How did she even get into Gryffindor?_ Hermione thought, rolling her eyes once again.

She made sure to lock the bathroom door behind herself of her bed clothes, she turned the hot water on. It was as hot as she could handle and she loved it, the mist surrounding her felt like soft touches on her skin. The water danced upon her, rolling down her body and disappearing into the drain. She closed her eyes and absorbed the waters energy.

She didn't know if she could face Lavender without cursing her face off. After she finished washing she turned the water off and stepped out of the shower, collecting her school robes and putting them on hastily. She made sure to take extra care, turning her normally bushy hair into shiny brown ringlets and applying a small amount of muggle make-up. She looked stunning, she smiled at herself once more before stepping out into the warm dormitory. The girls had all gone down into the common room.

She looked around for Lavender before stepping down the staircase into the common room. Everyone was filing out to go to the Great Hall to eat their breakfast. She noticed Fred and George still sitting in front of the fireplaces. She walked over to them and plopped down onto one of the chairs. They looked at her and both of their faces turned slightly red. She grinned on the inside.

"What are you two up to?" She asked innocently.

"Staying far away from the Great Hall." They both grinned. "That way they'll know it was us."

"What have you two done now?" She smirked evilly, enjoying it.

"Well it was far from easy to make." Said Fred eagerly.

"But we created a potion laced with some Veritaserum." George added.

"That way they can be incredibly mortified, and everyone will know what they've done to Harry." Fred finished.

"Sounds great, but how on earth do you know that they'll actually take it?" Hermione asked skeptically.

"Well we knew they were vicious pigs when it comes to eating in the great hall." George said happily.

"So we just stuffed it into all the things we knew they'd only eat." Fred smiled evilly.

"That sounds interesting, I think I may have to witness this!" She made to stand, but the red headed boys grabbed her wrists and pulled her down between them.

"That wouldn't be so great, we may have added a few ingredients that would make even the greatest of wizards vomit. We don't want you down there when that disaster happens." George sounded slightly too happy.

There was a long silence in which the three just watched each other. Each wondering what the other was going to do next. Until finally She felt the twin boys breathe on either side of her slightly exposed neck. In one ear Fred whispered "You look really nice, 'Mione."

"We could just eat you all up." George whispered teasingly into the other.

Their hot breath was making her head spin, their husky voices weren't helping the heat that was steadily growing between her thighs. Said thighs were being massaged by two identical hands. Just as their lips were about to touch her neck there was a loud bang as the portrait hole came open. Fred and George jumped away from the couch, both tried not to look suspicious.

They quickly began to pace in different directions in front of her. Ron ran into the room, looking at Fred, George and Hermione as though they were crazy.

"You have no idea what you just missed, Hermione!" Ron said enthusiastically. "At first everything was normal, then I heard this odd noise, so when I looked 'round at the Slytherin table, Crabbe and Goyle were eating this batch of cupcakes like they were monsters. Then, a minute later, they both jumped up onto the table and started screamin' about how they attacked Harry!"

Fred and George stopped pacing and grinned widely at each other. They looked triumphant.

"I don't suppose you had anything to do with it?" Ron asked, a proud smile making it's way onto his face.

"No, Ron! We didn't do anything!" Fred said in a fake, unconvincing voice.

Ron laughed. "That wasn't even the best part! Then they started dancing and singing about two blokes who got their wands snapped! Their faces were priceless!" He frowned. "But then they started to spew all over everything, quite disturbing, actually."

Fred smiled. George looked a little tense for a moment but tried to hide it, Hermione was smart though, there was something bothering him. She was about to voice her concern but Ron started again.

"Then something weird happened. They started to sound odd, their faces went blank and then they started quoting some conversation they had with Malfoy. Apparently Malfoy was trying to protect Harry or something, I don't know, it was all too funny to really pay attention to." Ron grinned and turned towards the portrait hole. "You coming to see Harry with me Hermione?"

Hermione watched as George raised an eyebrow at the news of the quoting. Fred looked confused as well.

"Are they okay?" George asked.

"Yeah, Dumbledore stabilized them when he had heard the whole conversation. Then he brought them to Madam Pomfrey. I came up here just after that." Ron turned to leave and Hermione lifted herself shakily, still aware of the whisper of the twins' breath against her skin.

She made her way towards the portrait hole, turning her head, she caught a glimpse of the two boys staring after her longingly. They simultaneously licked their lips and she swayed her hips seductively before stepping out into the hallways of Hogwarts.

She caught up with Ron after a while, he seemed in a bit of a haste to see Harry. She could barely keep up with his gangly, long legs. She sometimes wondered why he hated spiders so much when he loosely resembled one. She grinned when he looked at her. He hadn't changed much, he was handsome though, she couldn't deny that. He'd grown into his features, just as Malfoy had.

She shook off the thought of Malfoy completely, she didn't like him. She thought she had, she'd kissed him for Merlin's sake! She was basically leading on her enemy, teasing him mercilessly. It was cruel, but she enjoyed it. He was, after all, the hottest boy in her school. She shook her head, no, that would be the Weasley twins. Not only were they incredibly handsome and built, but there were two of them!

Hermione knew she couldn't be handled by one man. She needed two in order to be satisfied, yes, she really liked Fred and George, more than she'd care to admit. Closing her eyes for a moment she could feel their breath against other parts of her suddenly hot body. A shiver ran up her spine. She opened her eyes and found herself alone in front of the library. Ron must have left her behind, sighing in exhaustion she gave up on her trek to the hospital wing and stepped into the library.

It was undoubtedly a perfect time to settle into a nice, thick book. She was tense and it seemed like it could help. She wanted something relaxing, there had to have been a book with some form of romance in it. She walked through the towering book cases, curious as to if there was a single book in there for pleasure. She searched for a while before she came to a peculiar red book, it looked interesting and she'd seen it on other occasions but was far too busy to even consider it.

Tentatively removing the book from the shelf she stepped back and headed for the most quiet part of the library she could. It was a dim lit area with the perfect temperature, right between hot and cold. She settled into a chair and began reading. The book was smutty to say the least, at some points she wanted to slam the book shut and blush like and immature ten year old. She held strong though, reading even when her cheeks betrayed her and warmed up.

She imagined Fred and George touching her body like it explained in the book and instantly felt a knot of heat grow in her abdomen. She nearly moaned in ecstasy, her thoughts getting the best of her. That was when she heard someone hit a pile of books behind her, knocking it over. Fred and George didn't seem to see her in the large chair, they hid behind the last book shelf. They were hiding from someone, that much she knew. She watched their almost perfectly synchronized movement as they backed slowly towards her.

She stood quietly, hiding the embarrassing book in the cushions of the chair. She walked up behind them and asked quietly. "What are you two hiding from?"

They barely suppressed a scream before turning around, their hair almost on ends. She smirked at their dazed expressions.

"Hermione!? Why are you here?" They asked in unison.

"Well, I was reading, I could ask the same of you two. You look particularly guilty and suspicious." She waved them in the direction of the chairs, but they had different ideas.

"No reason." George whispered against her neck.

"But it's good to see you again, 'Mione." Fred said in his low, attractive voice.

She felt them push her back against the large, tattered, old sofa. It was oddly wasn't quite enough room for everyone to be in a pile on the couch so Fred decided he could get better access when he kneeled beside her.

She felt their hands all over her, their mouths sucking, licking, and biting any free skin they could find. And then a particularly naughty pair of hands found the hidden skin beneath her shirt.

She arched her back and let out a soft moan, she was in a blissful paradise.


	5. Chapter 5

**Reviews are always welcome, thanks for reading! **

Draco had slept away the whole day and night inside the room of requirements. He still had a sickening pain flaring from his abdomen. He had since left the room of requirement and gotten a shower, choosing to skip breakfast in the Great Hall as it would probably only make his stomach worse, he did his best to avoid complaining at all. He was normally a very complaint-filled person, so he was finding the silence rather difficult.

The rest of the Slytherins were out at Hogsmeade and he was laying all alone in the dormitories. Slightly mortified at the thought of seeing Hermione again, even the mention of her name made his heart swell with an unknown feeling. She'd really kissed him, and honestly believed him. He only wished George had been quite as considerate. He rested his hand across his stomach. He'd been sprawled across his bed and didn't feel like moving much at all.

He'd been unconscious on a cold stone floor for nearly a day and a half and not one person had thought to go looking for him. It made him feel lonely, but he forced the feeling away. Hermione obviously only cared for Potter's well being, she had wanted him to get better so she spent her time at his side. Draco understood her worry, if Blaise were to be attacked by anyone he would be sure to spend all of his extra time willing his friend to get better. Not that Blaise would do the same for him.

Deciding his muscles needed some form of movement that day, he stood. He needed to go for a walk, to calm his unsettled nerves. The others had come back after breakfast sounding agitated about something. No one had come to tell him anything and even Crabbe and Goyle had been missing. Blaise neglected to return to the dormitory as he had said he would.

_Probably off snogging Pansy or Astoria_ Draco thought crudely as he stretched and started for the door.

He walked slowly, making his way around the school. He wondered idly if he would run into Hermione again, possibly a little less shocked this time and show her how he really felt about her.

He knew where he was heading, even if he really wasn't thinking about it. The library was a very comfortable place to snog Hermione's face off. His impatience had quickened his step, he wanted to hear her voice again. Soft and soothing, he would have heard it sooner had it not been for Weasley's hex nearly killing him.

Coming to a halt in front of the library, he rested his head against the door, trying to regain the composure he'd lost on the way there. She made his heart feel odd and full, it amused him greatly that she had such an affect on him. Opening his eyes and steeling himself, he smirked in a way that only he could and strided in.

Hermione wasn't even in there, it was a lost cause. Sighing he turned to leave when a peculiar noise met his ears. It sounded like a very feminine moan, he grinned broadly. He had been on the inquisitorial squad in his fifth year, after all. Stepping soundlessly through the bookshelves he found a very familiar area. Leaning in closer he came to the conclusion that the guys were Fred and George Weasley, but the girl was being covered by them. It was difficult to tell who it was, until one of the twins let out a raspy breath and in it he heard a name that told him everything he needed to know.

"Hermione." Fred purred.

Draco felt himself go paper white, he was disgusted. Turning, he speed walked away, accidentally knocking over a large pile of books in the process. Luckily, the noise went unheard by the three who were obviously too preoccupied with other matters.

Draco burst out of the library, he had nearly passed out on the way to the door. The pain in his stomach had turned into nausea. He leaned against the door frame for a moment before pulling away as if it had burned him. He wanted to get far away from that place.

He nearly jogged through the hallways, trying to get to the staircase that would lead him to the room of requirement. He'd barely made it to the bottom stair when something, somewhere squeaked and smashed into his chest. Draco, being shocked and confused, was sent falling backwards and before he knew it, he was sprawled across the ground. There was an aching pain in his stomach and back and he was very much aware of the person on top of him. Mostly because parts of them were touching parts of him.

He let out a strangled groan as the person sat up against him. Whoever it was had their hair in his mouth and it was extremely uncomfortable. Lifting his arm as if to test that it still worked he pulled the hair out of his mouth. Upon closer inspection he had come to the conclusion that it had to be a Weasley. The fiery red hair was a tell-tale fact. Then he noticed that Ron Weasley could have very well been straddling him.

His eyes felt as though they were rolling through his scull when he sat up. Apparently he had hit his head harder than he thought. Staring up at his attacker, he found Ginny Weasley, looking as dazed and confused as he felt. He was becoming aware of the fact that she had yet to remove herself from him. A deep blush formed across her face as she undoubtedly realized the same thing.

He was also becoming increasingly aware of the suggestive position that they were in. If anyone were to see them, they would think something was up. Weasley began to remove herself from his body, but not before a certain part of her pressed against his manhood. That was when her skirt came into play. Draco felt as though he were a hypocrite, he'd just been angry at Hermione for her desire to screw a Weasley. Yet here he was, a desire floating about inside of him.

He watched closely as Weasley stood shakily, her skirt was slightly bunched up in the front and her shirt looked unkempt. Her hair stood at odd angles on her head and she still had a shocked expression on her face. He couldn't help but notice how pretty the redheaded girl was. The small red circles growing on her cheeks made her even more beautiful. He mentally slapped himself for even thinking that word.

The silence seemed to creep between them both and Draco found his face rather warm too. Trying to hide it he stood abruptly from his spot on the floor and towered over the girl. He hoped it would make her feel insignificant and possibly even angry. He always knew her to be a fiery one. But she gave him no reaction. Upon turning, he noticed a large heap of books on the floor next to where his head had been rested only moments before. They'd nearly crushed him.

Bending over, he picked a few of them up and handed them to her one by one.

"Because I'm an unnaturally forgiving person, I'll be nice and advise you not to go to the library any time soon." His nose curled slightly at the memory.

At her questioning stare he continued. "Unless you fancy witnessing your 'brother's' shagging Potter's golden girl, that is."

Weasley blushed even more when he mentioned Potter, he'd forgotten the nasty break up between the two of them. He watched her closely, the awkward silence between them was making him severely uncomfortable. She took in a collective breath and walked over to him stiffly.

"What on earth are you talking about?!" She hissed.

"Well, it seems as though the Weasley duo have found a new playmate." He smirked and leaned against the wall, trying to ignore the pain that was flaring from his middle. "I must admit, Granger is a sneaky little witch."

Weasley looked at him slightly confused before she caught on. Blushing deeply she staggered around, the books were obviously too heavy for her and before he realized what he was doing he had taken a great deal from her and began walking towards the library.

"What are you doing?" She growled, less than amused at his act of selfless generosity.

"Well Weasley, I was feeling particularly generous, so I decided to walk you to the library to keep you safe from seeing them naked in there." He rolled his eyes. "But if you would rather go in unguarded then please, help yourself."

He moved to place the books back in her arms but she pulled away. "Fine."

She was obviously a proud specimen not unlike himself and he wondered why he had yet to confront her. She walked a few steps behind him and he could feel her eyes grazing up and down his features. When he looked back, the look in her eyes made suspicious an understatement. Turning his head forward he tried to make some conversation.

"So, the rumors going around the school were saying that he cheated on you." He said, carefully masking the curiosity that had shown itself. "What really happened?"

Weasley looked up at him, obviously surprised by the sudden noise. "I broke up with him because I didn't love him. It wasn't working, he was too protective but he never cared to do anything other than talk to me about everything. It started to feel as if he only wanted to rid me of all of my information. It didn't really feel like a real relationship."

Draco hadn't thought she would tell him so much. Maybe she'd had a lot more stress than he thought.

"Well, Potter always was a nosy prat."Draco smirked down at her when she tried to kick him in the back of his leg. "Hey, don't get mad at me Weasley, I'm the one listening intently to your problems, remember?"

She must have realized that she had just spilled her guts to her enemy because she immediately shut up.

"You didn't have to stop, you know. I rather enjoy hearing that I'm not the only one with problems." That sentence got him another kick to the leg.

"Regardless of what you may think Malfoy, I do not talk about my personal life with strangers." She glowered at him. "And considering your uncanny ability to make me hate you, you're a stranger to me."

He smirked, the sound of his name as it rolled off of her tongue was nice and even though she had sounded rather snide, it was almost purr-like. He decided that he would have to get her to say it more often.

"Well, Weasley, it seems as though we've reached our destination." He said, stopping in front of the closed library door, the pain he'd felt from earlier pushing it's way back into his heart.

Despite his fighting it, a flicker of the pain he felt fell across his features. It was only brief but she had seen it, she was staring right at him, after all. Opening the door he heard whispered voices, chanting cleaning charms . At least they hadn't been at it when they got there, he watched Weasley's nose crinkle up slightly as she caught on to the situation It would have been a cute face if it weren't for the fact that she had also turned a pale color as she no doubt remembered what he had said about her brothers.

He nudged her with his foot to move further into the room, and watched as she walked ahead of him. She had a sassy sway to her hips, it was subtle but he noticed how good her bum looked when she did it. He read the title of the first book and knew exactly where to place it, then the next and the next until he had made it to the last one.

It was a strange red book with no title. He searched around it for a while before opening it up and searching through the words. His eyes widened slightly, the book was obviously meant for the restricted section, it was the most smutty thing he'd ever read. It even, he admitted, turned him on a little.

"Weasley!?" He called "Weasley could you come here for a moment?"

She popped her head around the corner of the bookshelf. "There you are, I was wondering where you'd gone off.." Her voice trailed off as she spotted the book in his hands.

The blush that proceeded was the most adorable thing he'd ever seen. It covered her face and shoulders. Their creamy color was tantalising, he wanted to taste her skin. But instead he raised the book up in his hands and raised his eyebrows at her.

"I didn't know Miss Weaslette was a smut addict." He teased, taking a step forward as her blush deepened.

She snatched at the book but he held it over her head and wiggled his eyebrows at her. Somewhere behind them he could hear a few cleaning charms being chanted. He took another step closer to her, causing her to have to look up at his face in confusion. Dipping down suddenly, an inch between their lips, he whispered. "I could help you get addicted to the real thing."

He made sure that she could feel his warm breath fluttering over her mouth and watched as her eyes closed slowly, anticipating his next move. Then, smirking confidently he stood straight and dropped the book in her hands. It took a lot of energy to keep himself from ripping her clothes off and ravaging her body but he didn't want to frighten her away just yet.

Turning around he came face to face with Granger, who looked blatantly shocked to see him talking with her best friend. He barely second glanced her as he pushed past and strolled casually towards the library door, leaving her and the three Weasley's behind.


	6. Chapter 6

Fred and George were sitting contentedly on the sofas at the back of the library, they'd finally made a move on Hermione and she had generously given them her all. It was sexy to say the least, she'd been the greatest shag they'd ever had. Hermione, they found out, was very talented in the art of foreplay and had them nearly undone before they had even started. It was like a dream come true and they wondered why it had taken them so long in the first place/

But one thing hung heavy on both of their minds, at some point in the process of their love-making she had nearly called them by a certain someones name. Someone they knew very well to be her enemy. She had covered it well and made it sound like she was cursing at the pleasure. But they had heard the distinctive 'Drake'.

They'd get him for intruding her mind at a time when they were the ones supposed to be getting the attention. Why she was calling his name while they had sex was something that confused them to no avail. Had her and Malfoy gotten that close before? Both boys shivered at the thought of her having Draco Malfoy between the sheets. There was no way that ferret got to go that far with her.

She had said something once about Viktor Krum as well but they had pushed it off as some sort of feminine bragging about having one of the most popular quidditch players in the world at her disposal. But apparently there was more to it than that.

They both had to admit that her relationship with Krum made them jealous. The Yule Ball was the beginning of their obsession with the girl, before that there were some lingering doubts about if they really liked her or not. When they'd seen her in her dress, they knew for sure what their feelings were. She was stunning to say the least, and they found their eyes glued to her ever since.

They lounged about, waiting for Hermione to see who it was that had made her jump up and begin dressing so quickly. They already missed having her warm body pressed in between theirs. Leaning further into the seat, Fred let out a relaxed sigh. It was going to be a good year. In nearly a months time Hermione would be situated at the burrow. They could do whatever they wanted, anywhere they wanted there.

Often times, later in the night Molly and Arthur went into Ottery St. Catchpole to drink with some muggle friends. Ron could shove it and Ginny would probably spend the whole time avoiding Harry. Hermione would be theirs at any time she wanted.

Both boys seemed to be thinking the same thing as they closed their eyes and shivered. Hermione could make them feel like they were kids again. She made the two feel as though they were young, restless, lively, immature children. She brought out the energy inside of them. It was wonderful, they loved every minute of it.

They opened their eyes as they heard Hermione approaching. She had an extremely confused aura about her as she settled herself between the two of them. Then, turning to look at both of them, she sighed heavily.

"So, who were our intruders?" George asked curiously.

"Yes, who was it who disturbed our bonding time?" Fred asked in an identical voice.

"It was Malfoy.." She paused for a moment looking thoughtful." And Ginny."

"Ginny was here?" The two boys asked at the same time, both equally shocked.

"Yes they were talking, he seemed to be teasing her about some sort of book." She bit her lip softly. "Ginny looked quite embarrassed."

"That git, he's bullying Ginny now?" Both boys made to stand but Hermione dragged them back down.

"Please stay with me." She whispered cutely. "I want to cuddle some more. I'm sure Ginny will be fine, she did grow up with you two remember. She's perfectly capable of taking care of herself. She has a mean Bat Bogey hex, she can fight him off if she wants to."

"Whatever, you say boss." Both boys said simultaneously and dropped their heads into her lap.

She played with their hair, all the while smiling and humming a soft muggle tune. And they whispered about their days and anything that came into their minds. laughing and joking until they fell asleep. The two dreamt of waking up with her every morning for the rest of their lives. There wasn't a single worry in either of their minds, for now they could just dream and enjoy life.

When they woke up it was dark in the library, the candles were dwindling down, leaving the room with a dark and eery look to it.

Sitting up they found Hermione asleep with her head rested on the back of the chair, a soft smile on her lips as she dreamt of something that must have been quite peaceful. Fred lifted her gently, waking her from her dream. She stared at him with half lidded, tired eyes and smiled sleepily and cuddled into him.

"Alright George, it's time to get back to the common room, if Filch finds us at this hour of the night we're going to have detentions for the rest of our time at Hogwarts." Fred held Hermione close to himself.

George was scouting for the three, making sure they didn't run into any teachers or prefects. As that would surely lead to having to explain why they were out that late at all. Which wasn't exactly something that their professors would take very kindly to.

Hermione watched them intently, they were moving through every secret passage that they knew of. She seemed to have been making a mental note of every one they walked through. Storing them away in her brilliant brain for later use. She was rather resourceful after all and would no doubt use them in her future adventures with Harry and Ron.

When they made it back to the common room it was empty, there was a note on the table from Ron saying that Harry was insisting he was better but Madam Pomfrey still wanted to do some tests on him. They all laughed softly at it, knowing that Harry would do anything to get away from the hospital wing. It was a place he spent far too much of his time involuntarily.

Hermione yawned and pushed herself out of Fred's arms. He loved seeing her sleepy and exposed, rather than her usual alert and overly cautious self. She was grinning mad and her hair was messy. She was alluring even when she wasn't even trying.

Fred took her face in his hands. George moved behind her and pressed his hot mouth onto her neck, loving the way she tasted. He nipped her skin gently just as Fred pressed his mouth to her lips, kissing her deeply and biting on to her soft pouting bottom lip. George pulled her hair softly, tilting her head to get better access to her mouth while Fred sucked on the opposite side of her neck. Hermione moaned softly, they loved the way it sounded.

They would have stayed there for hours if they could. Repeating that moment over and over again if they had to. Hermione was more than magnificent. They watched as her eyes drifted together drowsily and they decided it would be best to let her go and get some rest.

"G'Night 'Mione. Love you." They said in unison, both letting her go and seeing her off to her dormitories.

They wanted badly to make love to her again but they had classes the next morning. As they walked to their dormitory Fred grinned broadly at his brother and was surprised to find George deep in thought. His eyes were half squinted and his eyebrows were so furrowed Fred was sure he could put a piece of parchment between them and it wouldn't fall.

He sighed and patted his brother on the back. "Whatever it is mate, it can wait for tomorrow."

* * *

The next day was dreadfully boring, Hermione had expressly forbade them from telling anyone of their relationship before she told Harry and Ron. Harry was still in the hospital and she told them that she didn't want to shock him into a coma. Ron was a different story all together, he would throw a tantrum about how they couldn't take care of her. Then all hell would break loose, but the twins didn't care what Ickle Ronniekins thought. They had Hermione and that was all that they needed.

Yawning loudly they stepped out of their potions classroom and walked into Malfoy who was minding his own business and seemed to be quite deep in thought. Fred glared at him, George copied his brother. Malfoy merely glanced at them and let his eyes fall upon the potions room ahead of him.

When he noticed that they were still glaring he looked at them and in his most calm and cool voice he said "Why are you two so angry? You got her didn't you?" And without waiting for an answer he slipped past them and into the classroom.

The two boys stared at each other, bewildered. The ferret had fallen for their princess? It was quite plain to see. They made sure to keep an extra close watch on him from then on. There was no way they were going to let him steal her away. No way at all.

Sighing, they headed towards charms. Both of them completely confused. The class they usually enjoyed was longer and more boring than ever. Professor Flitwick had yelled at them countless times for not paying attention but the two couldn't get their heads straight. All they could think about was seeing Hermione again. With every passing minute they felt their excitement rise. Who wouldn't when they had someone as lovely as the Gryffindor princess awaiting them.

When the class was dismissed the two nearly dashed from the room. It didn't take long to spot Hermione who was walking along with their gangly brother, laughing about something or other. Her smile being directed at his brother made Fred feel slightly jealous. Of course, it wasn't yet at Lavender Browns level, but it was there nonetheless.

The two approached their target with their movements in sync. "Hey Hermione!" They said in perfect unison, showing off two identical smiles.

Ron stared them down suspiciously through glinting eyes and Hermione smiled at them warmly. "Good afternoon, Fred and George. Did you want something?"

The twins looked at her, surprised that she had greeted them so coolly. As if they hadn't just spent most incredible night of their lives together. They looked from Hermione to Ron, shook their heads and walked past as though the meeting never even occurred, all the while keeping their smiles intact.

Once the two were around another corner they let the smiles drop from their faces. "She still hasn't told them anything." Fred sounded hurt. "Is she embarrassed of us?"

George shook his head. "Like she said before, Gred, she doesn't want to shock Harry into a coma or anything and Ron will lose it, we'll be lucky if we make it out without vomiting slugs."

"I guess you're right, then." Fred laughed softly and they walked to their next class. "It's gotta be hard on her to think about telling people that she's dating two guys at once."

"Yeah, but if things get rough we can always just lie and say she's dating one of us." George punched his brothers arm playfully, the punch soon turned into a miniature brawl in the hallway. The two boys tackling each other and laughing happily.

"So which one of us should it be?" Fred asked after they'd finished their back and forth hitting

George looked ahead of himself thoughtfully for a moment before replying. "Well, you, of course."

"Of course?" Fred grinned at his brother. "Are you flattering me, or something?"

"Why yes, for you Fred Weasley, are the fairest in the land." George bowed before his brother dramatically.

The two laughed and shoved each other the whole way back to the Fat Lady's portrait. Fred was too distracted to see that George's smile didn't quite reach his eyes.


End file.
